1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel reuseable tumbler, named Pop-Art Tumbler, prepared by snugly fitting a thin plastic sleeve over an empty standard aluminum can after its metal top has been removed with a conventional can opener. Even more particularly, this invention relates to economically converting empty discarded aluminum cans into reuseable, unbreakable, colorful, all-purpose tumblers to be used for the consumption of beverage and food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard aluminum beverage and food cans are made of quality materials and are identified by artistic designs having high aesthetic value. Although these cans are capable of being reused they have very thin, easily crushable side walls and are discarded after the contents are removed which is an appalling waste of quality products as well as their aesthetic value. Even though some discarded aluminum cans are recycled, this does not excuse the waste attributed to discarding quality products with such artistic designs after one use.
Most prior art holders of beverage cans are for the purpose of insulation to keep the contents of the cans cold, by trapping and sealing air in a chamber or space between the exterior wall of the can and the interior wall of a jacket or holder with the use of gaskets and zippers, and of holding the cans while drinking therefrom. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,511; 4,383,422 and 4,478,265 are examples of the prior art which relate, in particular, to insulating jackets for beverage cans. U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,691 particularly relates to a handled holder for beverage cans which also insulates the can. In all of these cases, the empty cans are discarded after use. There is no prior art which recognizes that empty aluminum cans can be converted into reuseable, strong, durable, unbreakable tumblers with enhanced artistic features at a minimal cost by the use of the unique plastic sleeve of the present invention.
Thus, it is seen that a problem of shocking wastefulness exists by discarding empty aluminum cans after their contents have been removed. There is a need to be able to easily and inexpensively convert discarded cans into reuseable tumblers having excellent properties and at the same time to preserve the aesthetic value of the artistic designs thereof. The present invention satisfies this need in the art by providing a unique sleeve structure which solves these problems.